Recently, mobile terminals, such as smart phones, which are becoming popular due to the development of the mobile communication technology, have adopted one or more camera modules in the bodies of the portable terminals as the camera modules have become smaller and lighter.
Recent portable terminals require a camera module with high capacity and high performance. Due to this, camera modules having various functions similar to a digital camera (DSLR) class are being actively developed. Various functions incorporated in the camera modules equipped in the portable terminals include an Optical Image Stabilization (OIS) function in addition to an auto focus function and a zoom function.
Such an OIS function refers to a technique for compensating for the shake of a subject image due to the vibration of a human body, such as a hand shake of a user, during photographing. Such an OIS function can be performed, for example, by detecting a vibration applied to an electronic device, such as a camera, through a plurality of angular velocity sensors equipped in the electronic device, and by moving a lens or an image sensor according to the angular velocity and direction of the detected vibration.